tombraiderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light
Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light – pierwszy spin-off serii Tomb Raider, podobnie jak właściwe odsłony stworzony przez Crystal Dynamics, a wydany przez Square Enix 18 września 2010 roku. Dostępny na platformy Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 i iOS. Początkowo dostępny wyłącznie w dystrybucji cyfrowej, następnie w niektórych państwach wydany w limitowanej wersji również w sprzedaży detalicznej. W przeciwieństwie do właściwych odsłon serii, nastawiony jest przede wszystkim na kooperację. Fabuła Dwa tysiące lat temu w Ameryce Centralnej rozpoczęła się walka pomiędzy Obrońcą Światła Totekiem a Strażnikiem Mroku Xolotlem. Armia Toteca została rozbita, gdy Xolotl użył Dymiącego Zwierciadła, wyzwalając hordy upiornych stworzeń. Totec przeżył bitwę i znalazł sposób na pokonanie Xolotla, więżąc go w Dymiącym Zwierciadle, samemu stając się nieśmiertelnym strażnikiem zaklętym w kamiennym posągu. W czasach obecnych Lara Croft stara się odnaleźć Zwierciadło. Po długiej podróży udaje się jej odnaleźć artefakt w dżungli na Jukatanie, jednak podczas jego oględzin zostaje zaatakowana przez najemników dowodzonych przez miejscowego watażkę, Vazqueza. Nie wierząc w klątwę ciążącą nad Zwierciadłem, zabiera on je, uwalniając Xolotla. Statua Toteca ożywa i przestrzega Larę, że Xolotl musi zostać powstrzymany przed zachodem słońca. W zależności od ilości graczy, Lara i Totec łączą siły, bądź rozdzielają się, próbując na własną rękę pokonać Xolotla. Przedzierają się przez hordy wrogów, pokonując starożytne pułapki i łamigłówki. Xolotl jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności Lary i proponuje jej, żeby mu służyła. Kiedy ta odmawia, zły bóg obiecuje, że zrobi sobie z jej skóry szatę, a do zabicia jej i Toteca wysyła olbrzymiego trolla. Im bliżej wschodu słońca, tym więcej coraz bardziej zabójczych przeciwników spotkają na swojej drodze, wliczając w to wskrzeszone dinozaury i ogromne wodne potwory. Larze i Totecowi udaje się przezwyciężyć wszystkie przeszkody i dotrzeć do twierdzy Xolotla, gdzie pokonują go i odsyłają do więzienia. Lara pyta, co stanie się z Totekiem, kiedy zwierciadło wróci na swoje miejsce, ten zapewnia ją, że pogodził się ze swoim losem strażnika równowagi na świecie. Dziewczyna kładzie więc zwierciadło na piedestale, kończąc zagrożenie ze strony Xolotla, a Totec z powrotem zamienia się w posąg. Rozgrywka W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich odsłon serii, będących grami przygodowymi z perspektywą trzeciej osoby, Guardian of Light jest nieliniową „inspirowaną grami arcade” grą w rzucie izometrycznym, zbliżoną do Tomb Raider: The Prophecy na konsolę Game Boy Advance. Oferuje również grę w trybie kooperacji, w którym gracz obejmuje kontrolę nad Larą Croft lub Majem Totekiem. Obie grywalne postaci posiadają unikalne dla nich bronie i umiejętności. Podobnie jak w poprzednich odsłonach, Croft nosi przy sobie dwa pistolety z nielimitowaną ilością amunicji i bosak służący do pokonywania rozpadlin. Totec dzierży włócznie, wykorzystywane jako broń bądź jako „drabina” dla Croft. Obie postaci noszą nieograniczoną ilość min. Gra daje również możliwość eksplorowania grobowców i rozwiązywania zagadek środowiskowych. Guardian of Light oferuje również tryb dla jednego gracza, do którego w dowolnym momencie – za pośrednictwem Internetu bądź lokalnie – dołączyć może druga osoba. W kampanii dla pojedynczego gracza kieruje on wyłącznie Croft – Totec nie wspomaga jej w przygodzie, dlatego posiada ona należący do niego sprzęt i umiejętności. Zmieniono również część zagadek i map, dostosowując je do możliwości osoby grającej w pojedynkę. Reżyser gry wyjaśnił, że rozwiązanie takie wprowadzono, ponieważ nie chciano, aby gracze wpadali we frustrację musząc polegać na sztucznej inteligencji. Gra wieloosobowa W trybie wieloosobowym gra polega na pracy zespołowej. Croft może wykorzystywać tarcze Toteca jako mobilne platformy, kiedy ten trzyma je nad głową. Może również wykorzystywać wbijane przez niego w ściany włócznie do przemiaszczania się w niedostępne obszary. Wraz z postępem w grze Totec uczy się od Croft obsługi współczesnych broni, jak np. karabiny. Po zabiciu wroga nad jego ciałem pojawiają się punkty – czerwone, jeśli został on zabity przez Croft, bądź niebieskie, jeśli przez Toteca. Po obszarach rozsiane są bonusy, np. kryształy zwiększające ilość punktów zdobywanych przez gracza. Wysoka ilość punktów po zakończeniu poziomu nagradzana jest nowymi broniami i ulepszeniami. W celu zwiększenia rywalizacji, ilość wrogów i kryształów na mapach jest ograniczona. Historia produkcji Guardian of Light nie zalicza się do głównej gałęzi marki Tomb Raider, będąc początkiem nowej serii zatytułowanej Lara Croft. Karl Steward, dyrektor ds. marki, wyjaśnił w jednym z wywiadów: „Po zakończeniu prac nad wieńczącym trylogię Underworld skończyła się dla nas również pewna epoka. Spędziliśmy w studiu kilka miesięcy eksperymentując, próbując podjąć decyzję odnośnie tego, jaki kierunek obrać”. Dodał także, że wszystkie osoby pracujące nad Guardian of Light pracowały również nad poprzednimi trzema grami (Tomb Raider: Legenda, Anniversary i Underworld). Gra opracowana została na tym samym silniku graficznym co Underworld, użyto w niej również realistycznych efektów oświetlenia, realistycznego cieniowania i wielu obiektów o realistycznej fizyce. Producent gry, Forest Large, w jednym z podcastów przyznał, że jako miejsce akcji rozważano Nowy Orlean, jednak ze względu na ograniczenia czasowe ostatecznie osadzono ją w Ameryce Centralnej, zapożyczając z poprzedniej gry różne elementy, jak np. roślinność, i modyfikując je na potrzeby Guardian of Light. Produkcja gry nie wpłynęła na prace nad kolejną częścią głównej serii, Tomb Raider. W grze wykorzystano kompozycje Troelsa Folmanna i Colina O’Malleya stworzone na potrzeby Legendy, Anniversary i Underworld. Dystrybucja Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light jest grą dostępną wyłącznie w cyfrowej dystrybucji. Pierwszą platformą, na której się pojawiła, był Xbox Live Arcade, gdzie gra zadebiutowała 18 sierpnia 2010 roku. Według Karla Stwarta „umowa z Microsoftem odnośnie uczestnictwa w jego cieszącej się dużą popularnością promocji Summer of Arcade gwarantuje czterotygodniową wyłączność gry na tę platformę”. Pierwotnie tryb kooperacji przez Internet miał zostać uruchomiony 28 października 2010 roku, w dniu premiery gry na platformach Steam i PlayStation Network, jednak został on opóźniony. 22 listopada 2010 roku w wersji na PlayStation 3 dodany został tryb kooperacji przez Internet, z kolei dzień później udostępniono go graczom pecetowym. 16 grudnia 2010 roku w Ameryce Północnej gra trafiła na urdządzenia iPad, iPod i iPhone. Chociaż układ poziomów jest identyczny jak w wersjach na PC, Xboksa 360 i PlayStation 3, wersja na urządzenia z iOS zawiera tylko dziesięć, zamiast czternastu poziomów – po ukończeniu poziomu Twinsting Bridge gracz przenoszony jest od razu do poziomu Xolotl’s Stronghold. Wersja na urządzenia z iOS nie zawiera również DLC, umożliwia jednak kooperację sieciową za pośrednictwem Wi-Fi i Bluetooth. Zawartość do pobrania Po premierze w okresie od października do grudnia 2010 roku wydano łącznie pięć dodatków do gry. Trzy z nich – All the Trappings, Things That Go Boom i A Hazardous Reunion – zawierały nowe mapy i łamigłówki. Drugi dodatek nie pojawił się na Xboksie 360 ze względu na „nieprzewidziane problemy”. Dwa ostatnie dodatki wprowadzały możliwość grania postaciami z innych gier Eidos Interactive – Razielem i Kainem z serii Legacy of Kain oraz Kane’em i Lynchem z gry Kane & Lynch: Dead Men. Pierwszy dodatek otrzymał trzydziestodniową wyłączność na konsolę Microsoftu. Odbiór Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light spotkała się z pozytywnym przyjęciem krytyków. W październiku 2010 roku serwis IGN umieścił grę na 14. miejscu listy dwudziestu pięciu najlepszych produkcji wszech czasów dostępnych za pośrednictwem Xbox Live Arcade. Krytycy uznali, że produkcja znakomicie wykorzystuje potencjał Lary Croft. W ciągu pierwszych sześciu tygodni sprzedaży za pośrednictwem XLA sprzedano 98 tys. kopii gry. 22 czerwca 2013 roku łączna sprzedaż gry na wszystkich platformach wynosiła ponad milion sztuk. W agregatorze recenzji GameRankings średnia ocen gry waha się, w zależności od platformy, od 81,5% do 86,2%, z kolei w agregatorze Metacritic od 82/100 do 85/100. Poziomy Bronie W grze dostępnych jest ponad dwadzieścia osiem broni. Podwójne pistolety Lary i włócznie Toteca odblokowywane są automatycznie na początku. Pozostałe bronie dzielą się na poszczególne kategorie: * Pistolety * Włócznie * Karabiny szturmowe * Strzelby * Miotacze ognia * Materiały wybuchowe * Wielkokalibrowe karabiny maszynowe Kategoria:Gry ! en:Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light